


Voice of God

by dragonofdispair



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>megatron recovered far too quickly to be completely unaware of everything. a single instant defines a being's existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice of God

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting my stuff from fanfiction.net
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own transformers or the transformers characters. i don't own a nokia phone either -- mine's a samsung
> 
> warnings: metaphysical weirdness. possibly a bit dark -- megatron is a major contributor to the tone. despite the title there are no religious themes.

 

There was and instant, a single moment, between life and true awareness. And in this instant there was a single spark. It had no name and it had no function.

This instant was empty

Somehow this nameless spark knew without truly being aware that that was wrong. This instant was not meant to be empty This timeless moment, between life and awareness was supposed to contain information: where it was, who created it, what its purpose was to be, how to awaken.

What its name was.

Energy that was too much a part of the instant to be separate from it withdrew, beginning to leave the spark alone in the void. Blindly the spark tried to follow. but a spark could not return to the Allspark.

The nameless spark found itself adrift in a different void, as timeless as the previous. The instant between life and awareness had not ended. Still the spark was aware of nothing. But there was a difference. This void was not empty 

 

**_they have done this again. filthy creatures_ **

 

Something spoke to the nameless spark. It became aware of communication -- not just that something outside itself had expressed his thoughts, but also that it could do the same.

 

_inquiry..._

 

**_i tire of this...you are far from any place deserving of a designation. you have been created by the maggots that infest this planet. they have created you without purpose._ **

 

The voice was huge. Confident. Both infinitely expansive and tightly contained. Hate, a god's hate, filled the voice. But not directed at the spark; it was too small, too insignificant to be worthy of this god's hate. The voice could only hate another god. And did, the spark knew without knowing. The spark couldn't help but to cower in the presence of this being who was master of this void.

 

_alarm. inquiry. request._

 

**i will show you how to reach your physical form.**

 

This was the second thing the spark became aware of -- the existence of the physical and its possession of a physical form. The spark reached --

\-- Its form trembled. It was exhilarating. The spark knew its form: sensors, limbs, weapons, all tucked in an illusion of harmlessness. The spark felt the god's knowledge of its form and his amusement, though it could sense nothing that might bring amusement.

The instant between life and awareness was almost over. Now that the spark knew how to awaken, it could not remain in the void. It fought the pull of its body -- there was something it needed first. Something only the voice -- that powerful god of the void -- could give it.

 

_inquiry._

 

**_very well, if you insist...i am megatron._ **

 

The god's, Megatron's, amusement filled the void. Megatron's hate and amusement pushed at the spark, pushing it from the void into the physical. With the weight, of ritual Megatron's words flung the the spark away:

 

**_your name is nokiacon and your purpose is to destroy the maggots who dared create you without purpose._ **

 

The instant ended. Nokiacon left the void, left the god Megatron, and became truly aware.

 

 

fini

 

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
> slaggitall..i wanted another cutefic. i was trying to write another cutefic and ended up throwing away three pages of ooc-ness, which left me with just a few sentences to rework from. i almost didn't finish this. and then i almost decided not to post it. i think this is the most serious thing i have ever written. apologies for the metapsychical weirdness.
> 
>  
> 
> i was playing with the random pairing generator again (i really should stop that) and got megatron/ nokiacon/ redundant. i think i missed on the redundant part. oops.


End file.
